Make a wish
by UnicornStickers
Summary: Regina es la eterna olvidada de Storybrooke, por todos, menos por una persona. SwanQueen. S2. One-shot.


**Make a Wish**

Henry bajó las escaleras corriendo, arrasando con todo lo que encontraba delante. Mochila al hombro, tostada aún en la boca, la mitad de sus cosas a punto de caerse, se las arregló para abrir la puerta y gritar:

\- ¡Me voy al cole!

Detrás de él, una somnolienta Emma, aún en pijama, trataba de alcanzarle para hacer lo que, según ella, una buena madre debía hacer. Pero una vez más, había fracasado. En cuanto llegó a la puerta, el chico ya se había ido.

Hablando más para sí misma que para el cuerpo ya esfumado de su hijo, recogió una pequeña libreta del suelo.

\- Henry, se te ha caído la libr… - la abrió por una página cualquiera. – Oh, es una agenda.

Distraídamente pasó las páginas de la agenda hasta llegar al día en el que estaban. 1 de febrero. En la hoja se podía leer, con una caligrafía descuidada, _cumpleaños de mamá._ Debía ser el cumpleaños de Regina.

De repente, un millón de preguntas se agolparon en la mente de la rubia. Estaba claro que el pueblo ignoraría ese día, pero… ¿Henry? ¿Se acordaría? ¿La ignoraría conscientemente? ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando ella?

No era justo. Puede que haya sido la mala de la historia, pero ahora estaban en el mundo real, y aunque existiese la magia, los cuentos de hadas – para Emma – eran cosa del pasado. Regina estaba intentando cambiar, y no se merecía ser ignorada en un día como ese.

* * *

Después de desayunar, se puso su chaqueta roja, uno de sus habituales gorros y salió del apartamento. Los días en los que sus padres madrugaban eran una maravilla. Adoraba a Mary Margaret y a David, pero llevaban ritmos distintos al suyo. A ella le costaba levantarse, necesitaba tiempo. Al pensar en ellos, negó con la cabeza y, con una sonrisa, se subió a su escarabajo amarillo, en dirección al ayuntamiento.

\- ¿Está Regina? – preguntó nada más llegar.

\- La señora alcaldesa llamó esta mañana, no vendrá a trabajar hoy. – respondió su secretaria. - ¿Quiere que le deje algún recado?

La rubia negó con la cabeza y salió del edificio, confundida. Regina **nunca** faltaba al trabajo. Nunca. Podían haber pasado dos cosas. O bien Henry y ella habían quedado a escondidas para celebrar su cumpleaños – improbable –, o bien se había recluido en su casa para pasar ese día completamente sola.

\- Regina, no sé por qué hago estas cosas por ti. – se dijo Emma en voz alta, antes de suspirar.

* * *

Lo cierto es que le dio otra oportunidad a Henry. Después de comprobar que no se había escaqueado del colegio para irse con su otra madre, decidió esperar a ver qué hacía después de clase. Mientras, fingía que estaba de patrulla.

Lo que ocurrió esa misma tarde la decepcionó. Henry había quedado con Neal para practicar con la espada. Nada de Regina. Ni una palabra sobre la morena. Como si no existiera.

La sheriff se sentía mal por ella. Pensó en hablar con el chico, pero no iba a servir de nada. Henry se cerraría en banda y saldría corriendo, se escaparía, se apoyaría en sus abuelos… cualquier cosa, menos hacerle caso.

Por lo tanto, Emma siguió con su plan inicial, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba frente a la gran mansión blanca de la alcaldesa, con un paquete en las manos. Tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos, mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados de la morena.

\- ¡Henry! Te has acorda… – el rostro de Regina pasó de la emoción a la decepción en una milésima de segundo. – Ah, es usted.

\- Sé que no soy la visita que esperabas, pero al menos podrías fingir. – bromeó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué viene a hacer esta vez, señorita Swan? ¿Viene a molestar? ¿A regodearse? Dígame qué quiere y márchese.

\- Nada de eso, Regina, he venido… - ella nunca se había dejado intimidar por la morena, pero verla tan enfadada la hizo flaquear un poco. – Sólo quería felicitarte. – le mostró la caja que llevaba en las manos. – He traído una tarta.

\- ¿Se está burlando de mí? – preguntó Regina, cruzándose de brazos. – Espero que esto sea una broma.

\- ¡Claro que no lo es! Solo he venido a felicitarte, no quería que pasaras sola el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿tan difícil es de creer?

Regina no respondió, simplemente miró a Emma desafiante y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta frente a la rubia, pero esta fue más rápida y la paró a tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes qué creo, Regina? – preguntó Emma, ahora sí, dispuesta a provocarla. – Que no puedes aceptar que los demás quieran hacer algo por ti. Y que aparentas ser fuerte, no tener sentimientos, pero no es así. – prosiguió. – Es decir, sí eres fuerte, pero no en ese sentido. Te ha dolido lo de Henry, eso es obvio, pero eres incapaz de aceptar que no quieres estar sola un día como hoy. – hizo una pausa, la morena estaba inmóvil. – Es usted una orgullosa, señora alcaldesa. Y no hace ningún intento por dejarse ayudar.

Cansada, después de escuchar sus palabras, la morena suspiró y le abrió la puerta. Había sido derrotada por Emma. No quería su compañía, no realmente, pero la otra opción tampoco era la mejor de todas. Quedarse encerrada en su dormitorio llorando no era mejor.

Aun así, tenía que alejarse de Emma, aunque fuesen unos segundos. Sentía cómo las lágrimas amenazaban violentamente con salir, el nudo en la garganta le quemaba. Y eso tenía que parar, antes de que la rubia se diese cuenta. Se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de la otra mujer de cerca, e intentó recomponerse.

\- Regina… - susurró Emma, más calmada. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente. – respondió la morena. - ¿No me ve? – dijo sarcástica. – ¿Desea…algo de tomar?

\- Sí, claro. – afirmó la rubia, volviendo a acercarle la caja. – Con algo tendremos que bajar la tarta.

Mientras Regina preparaba distraídamente algo para beber, Emma se ocupaba de sacar la tarta de su caja, con cuidado. No era una gran tarta, pero era bonita, y al verla le había recordado a la morena. Colocó una sola vela en el medio y la encendió, justo a tiempo, cuando la morena se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Regina dejó la pregunta en el aire, y resopló al ver la sonrisa de la rubia frente a ella.

\- Feliz cumpleaños. – respondió ella, recibiendo su chocolate con canela, que no pasó desapercibido.

\- No irá a cantar también, ¿verdad?

\- No, eso no. Pero deberías soplar la vela, y pedir un deseo.

\- No voy a pedir ningún deseo. – rechazó la morena. Eso no iba a funcionar.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Debería saberlo ya, Swan. Soy una villana, ¿recuerda? Mis deseos no se cumplen.

\- Eso es una tontería. Yo también creía que los míos no se cumplirían, y mira dónde estoy. La última vez que soplé las velas mi deseo se cumplió. – sonrió Emma, recordando el día que Henry había aparecido en su puerta. – Sólo tienes que intentarlo.

Una vez más, Emma había conseguido convencerla. Ella seguía pensando que era una tontería, pero por hacerle el favor a la rubia no pasaba nada. Tan solo era un deseo. Un simple deseo, de tantos que se le habían negado, qué importaba uno más. ¿Podría ser diferente esta vez?

Regina sopló la vela rápidamente y, antes de que la rubia pudiese hacer algo más, cortó un par de trozos y los puso en dos platos.

\- Ya que se ha molestado, al menos vamos a estar cómodas.

La morena condujo a Emma hasta la sala y se sentaron, cada una con su bebida y su trozo de tarta. Extrañamente, la situación no era incómoda, sino todo lo contrario. Parecían dos amigas compartiendo una tarde más, de tantas.

\- Di, ¿qué has pedido? – preguntó Emma, de manera infantil.

\- ¿No se supone que no debo decirlo si quiero que se cumpla? Ha sido usted la que ha insistido en que lo pidiera.

\- Anda Regina, sabes que soy una escéptica. Aun estando rodeada de magia, no me lo termino de creer.

Regina suspiró y sonrió con tristeza.

\- He pedido… he pedido algo imposible.

\- No creo que lo hayas hecho, ¿qué era?

\- Que mi hijo me quisiera.

Emma sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella al escuchar esas palabras. Era…no era del todo una sorpresa que eso fuese lo primero que se le hubiera pasado a Regina por la cabeza, pero era triste. El amor que le tenía a su hijo era tan grande que…

\- Regina, Henry te quiere. – la rubia dejó su pastel y se arrodilló junto a ella, atreviéndose a agarrarla de las manos. – Y sé que se va a arrepentir de no haber pasado este día contigo, igual que de muchas otras cosas más. Puede que ahora mismo crea una cosa distinta, pero es nuestro trabajo enseñarle que se equivoca. Tú eres su madre, lo has criado durante 10 años, y sigues haciéndolo. ¿Cómo no iba Henry a quererte?

\- Porque yo…he sido la mala durante mucho tiempo. He amenazado, torturado, asesinado, acabado con pueblos enteros…y todo el pueblo se encarga de recordármelo día a día. – Regina miró a sus manos unidas a las de la rubia, pero no hizo nada por apartarlas. – Y he intentado cambiar, por Henry, pero…eso nadie lo ve. Sigo siendo…la misma mujer malvada que los condenó a permanecer en este pueblo, la que les robó los finales felices.

Sin decir una palabra, Emma se apartó lentamente, y agachó la cabeza.

\- Siento… siento no haberte creído con lo de Archie.

Esta vez fue Regina la que recuperó el contacto, y se puso a su altura.

\- Eso no fue culpa tuya. Te hicieron creer que había sido yo. Tú me…me creíste al principio.

\- También siento lo de tu madre.

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás para ello.

En silencio, Emma la miró y sonrió tristemente. Después, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta otra vela, y un mechero. Puso la vela en lo que quedaba del trozo de Regina, y la encendió.

\- Vamos a olvidar el deseo de antes, porque no valía. – explicó. – Ahora tienes que pedir otro, pero esta vez de verdad. ¿De acuerdo?

Regina asintió, y una vez la vela estuvo encendida, la sopló. Esta vez más segura que antes. Cuando estuvo segura de que la vela se había apagado, abrió los ojos y sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia.

\- ¿Y tu deseo? – pregunto esta, algo confundida.

\- Ya se ha cumplido. – respondió la morena, acercándose lentamente para capturar los labios de Emma con los suyos.

 _Deseo que alguien vea en mí algo más que mi pasado, algo más que la Reina Malvada._


End file.
